


Wine & Childhood Memories

by TriciaLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childhood Photo Albums, Childhood Toy, Embarrassing Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus & Maryse Bonding, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: Maryse starts acting like a normal mother, much to Alec's embarrassment.Ch.2 From Magnus' point of view/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this is the first thing I've written is quite a few years, and the first thing in this fandom, so maybe be nice? But also constructive criticism welcome. Also welcome is fluffy headcanons you have!

Pain was the first thing his mind registered as he began his struggling ascent towards consciousness, not just from where the demon’s claws had dug into his chest, tearing flesh and breaking bones, but an ache coming from his whole body, and he was freezing. Alec knew he’d be shivering if he had enough energy to move. His head also hurt, a throbbing pain in his temples that increased with every heartbeat. It was worse than when he had gotten the chicken pox from Max the year before and had been quarantined to his room for almost two weeks.

 

The last thing Alec could remember was fighting the dantailian demons, and he know the symptoms of daemon poisoning, high fever and hallucination-like fever dreams, slow healing, even with an iratze, and temporary paralysis. He slowly curled the fingers of his right hand, which was inches from his face, and found his hand curling around something soft, too soft to be the pillow his head was resting on. At least now he knew the poison was almost out of his system, if he was no longer experiencing paralysis.

 

Slowly Alec forced himself to open his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a bear. His bear. It was Mr. Bear, his childhood teddy bear. The toy was worn and faded, but still soft. Alec hadn’t held the toy since Max was born and he had declared himself too old for such things, and had placed the bear with his brother in his crib. Occasionally he had seen Max with the bear, but not in years. This must be a fever dream, Alec thought as he looked around, the toy looked out of place among the silk sheets of the bed he now shared with Magnus.

 

Speaking of whom, Alec could hear Magnus talking with someone in the other room. A half smile formed on his face as he thought of his boyfriend before two laughs sounded from the door. One was his favorite sound in the world, the bright, unrestrained laugh of Magnus, something he had not heard often enough after Magnus had gone to see his father and returned without his powers. The second laugh was more feminine, but still just as familiar to Alec. What was his mother doing here?

Mr. Bear made more sense now, not complete sense, but more. Alec pushed himself up, and on his second try managed to actually sit up, his side, where he had been clawed by the demon, screaming in pain, but Alec ignored it. His mind was still foggy, both from the fever and pain, but he  knew he had to figure out what was going on.

 

As he swung his legs off of the bed to stand up, he shivered. Alec thought about it for a second before grabbing the top blanket off the bed and pulling it around his shoulders, not noticing that Mr. Bear was still clutched in his right hand.

 

The sight he saw from the doorway of the bedroom didn’t help Alec with his confusion at all. His mother and Magnus were both sitting on one of the couches, two glasses of red wine sitting on the table in front of them, along with a large book, full of pictures.

 

“Mom?”, Alec asked, cringing at the sound of his own voice, it was rough from disuse and barely a whisper but both his mother and Magnus heard him.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, both Magnus and his mother were on their feet the moment they saw him, coming over to him, “What are you doing out of bed!” He said, pulling Alec in to him with one arm and feeling his cheeks, then forehead with the back of his other hand.

 

“How are you feeling?” His mom asked, brushing the hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat back out of his face.

“He’s still burning up.” Magnus answered, his hand moving to settle on the back of Alec’s neck, his fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head. Normally all of this attention would make Alec uncomfortable, but right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Magnus’ arms and be taken care of. “Come on, let’s get you over to the couch.” Magnus said, guiding Alec to where he had been sitting only moments ago. Alec let his head rest on Magnus’ shoulder while he leaned into Magnus’ body on his uninjured side, letting Magnus put both of his arms around him, while still being careful of the scratches on his chest and the broken ribs beneath.

 

“Are you hungry?” Maryse asked, “I made the chicken soup you always liked, or I could go get you some tea, if you’d rather.”

 

“Tea would be- are those my baby pictures?” Alec began, before noticing the photo album on the coffee table.

 

“I’ll go get the tea.” Maryse said quickly, standing up and leaving toward the kitchen.

 

“Magnus, what is my mom doing here?” Alec asked, looking up at his boyfriend’s face.

 

“She came to check on you.” Magnus told him, “And she brought the ingredients for that soup of hers, and she taught me how to make it for you.” Magnus said, before his eyes moved towards the coffee table, no longer meeting Alec’s gaze. “And we started talking about you, you were and adorable child, you know.” Alec groaned, he honestly could not believe his mom had done this. “And she told me all about how you never went anywhere without that bear of yours.” Magnus teased, at which point he realized that he was still holding Mr. Bear. He was lucky he was still running a fever, because he was already so flushed, his blush couldn’t be seen. “Hey, I think it’s cute.” Magnus said, of course his boyfriend could tell he was embarrassed, even without seeing him blush.

 

“Here you go.” Maryse said, handing him his mug of tea, it was the ‘A’ mug Magnus had gotten him to match his own ‘M’ when it became obvious that Alec would be spending a lot of his mornings at the loft. “I should get going soon, leave you two boys alone, I just had to make sure that you were alright Alec. I was so scared when your sister called me to tell me what had happened.”

 

“Thanks mama.” Alec said, his voice barely audible from where his head was buried into Magnus’s shirt, his mom bent down to press a kiss onto the top of his head before gathering up everything she had brought with her.

 

“Do you want me to leave this here?” She asked Magnus, gesturing at the photo album, “I didn’t get a chance to show you most of it, so maybe you could get that one to show you the rest of it.”

 

“No!” Alec protested, but it didn’t come out with the force he wanted, coming out as more of a whisper than anything else.

 

“That’d be great.” Magnus said, smiling down at his boyfriend, who was nearly asleep again. “Thank you again for everything Maryse.”

 

“Of course,” she said, “Anything for my boys.”

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe mom did that.” Jace said, trying too hard to hide his smile. Of course he thought this was funny, Alec thought, he didn’t come to live with us until he was ten, it’s not like mom could show Clary pictures from his first bath time, or tell embarrassing stories of how he had lost a fight with an eight pound cat when he was two and still had scars from the encounter.

 

“I can.” Izzy replied. “She’s been trying to be more involved lately, and what is more involved than embarrassing your children in front of their boyfriend?”

 

“The photo album was one thing,” Alec began, “But I just don’t get why she brought Mr. Bear.”

           

“What did Magnus think of him?” Izzy asked, trying and failing to hide her smirk.

 

“He said that we should keep him to give to our first child.” Alec said, unable to hide a smile at the memory.

 

“Aww.” Izzy cooed.

 

“You two have already talked about kids?” Jace asked, surprised.

 

“We hadn’t before that.” Alec answered, “But we both know we want them.”

 

“Maybe that’s why mom did it.” Izzy suggested, “She could tell that you’re going baby crazy and wanted to try to get the two of you to bring it up. We all know how much she wants grandkids.”

 

“True,” Jace added, “And she definitely knows Alec is the most likely to give them to her.”

 

“I am not going baby crazy!” Alec protested, “Although I guess that makes sense.” Alec admitted, “But she still could have found some way to do it that didn’t involve embarrassing me while I was poisoned.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2- From Magnus' point of view.

Alec was pale and shivering from his fever, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. All in all he looked like he was dying, but somehow even like this, he looked infinitely better than he had just hours ago when he had been dragged into Magnus’ loft by his siblings. Magnus wiped at his forehead with a damp cloth, then fluffed the pillows under his head, trying his hardest not to think about how much easier this would have been if he still had his magic. Even if he couldn’t fully heal Alec with his powers, he could change the sweat soaked sheets beneath his boyfriend with a wave of his hand, not even disturbing Alec’s sleep, but instead he had to settle for gently pushing his boyfriend over to the other side of the bed, hoping that he would be awake enough soon so that Magnus could change the sheets before he could sweat through that side as well.

Alec muttered something unintelligible, drawing Magnus’ attention back to him.

“Shh, you’re going to be okay.” Magnus assured Alec, threading his fingers through the damp hair of his boyfriend. Alec had confessed to him late one night, while they were both recovering from the vigorous activity they had just finished engaging in, that he liked it when Magnus played with his hair, that it made him feel safe, and loved.

Magnus was drawn out of his pleasant thoughts by insistent knocking on the door. There was a time when he had become accustom to that kind of knocking, as it was often accompanied by a panicked shadowhunter, who always needed his magic for something. Now though, after he had lost not only his position, but his powers, it was much rarer, although the last time had only been hours before, when Isabelle and Jace had brought Alec to him, injured and unconscious from the daemon poison. But now, both of them should be at the institute trying to keep things sane so Alec could recover in peace and not return to his Institute only to have to put out a hundred fires, both figurative and literal, thanks to the youngest Lightwood’s presence, so Magnus wasn’t sure who could be knocking.

  
Magnus hated to leave Alec alone, but he knew Alec’s condition was improving and he would continue to do so, whether Magnus was directly beside him or a room away, so he had not excuse to not get up and open the door.

Who he found at the door surprised him, even though he later decided it shouldn’t have. Maryse was standing there, with multiple bags, at least one of which definitely contained groceries.

“How is he?” She asked before Magnus could greet her.

  
“Not good.” Magnus admitted, “But, definitely improving. He’ll be back on his feet in a few days, at most.”

  
“Oh, where is he?” Maryse asked, looking to the couch as if she expected to see him there.

  
“He’s in the bedroom, through that door,” Magnus said, pointing to the bedroom door he had closed behind him, in case it was someone less friendly at the door, he was always more careful these days, now that he couldn’t tell who was at the door from his wards, “Here, I’ll take your bags, you can go see him yourself.”

  
“Oh, I hope I wasn’t too forward, but I brought the ingredients for the chicken soup I always made for my kids when they got sick, I was hoping I could use your kitchen.” Maryse said, letting him take the grocery bags from her.

  
“You put red wine in soup for your children?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the bottle of cabernet sticking out of one of her bags.

  
“I actually brought that for you.” Maryse said with a smile, “Alec told me you’ve been stressed recently and I figured this probably hasn’t helped, Also,” She said, with a smile, “I heard you like to drink.” Maryse quoted herself, although with a much friendlier tone this time.

  
“Go check on your son, I’ll put these bags in the kitchen, let the wine begin to breathe.” Magnus said, taking the grocery bags from her, although Maryse kept the other bag she had with her.

  
“Thank you Magnus.” She said, opening the door to the bedroom.

After Magnus had unpacked the grocery bags in the kitchen, he went back to the bedroom. He got there in time to see Maryse reach into the bag she had kept and take out a small, well-worn teddy bear.  
“Alec called him ‘Mr.Bear’.”, She said, as she tucked the teddy bear underneath one of Alec’s arms. “He didn’t go anywhere without him for nearly three years, I had to sneak into his room while he was sleeping and sneak him out of Alec’s arms to even wash him, because Alec would get him so dirty dragging him everywhere. I thought he might be comforting.” She turned to look at Magnus, “Actually, I brought the ingredients for the soup here instead of making it at home because I was hoping you’d let me teach you how to make it, in case he gets sick or hurt again.”

  
“I’d love that,” Magnus said, “I’d do anything for your son, you know that, right?” Maryse smiled at him.

  
“I know I said this before, but it means so much to me, you taking care of my boy.”

 

 

 

“I do have a question for you.” Magnus started, placing his glass of wine on the table and turning to fully face Maryse. After they had finished making the soup, they had retired to the den, where Maryse had produced a photo album from her bag. It had started with pictures of Alec when he was born. At first, Magnus had been struck by how young Alec really was, how when Alec was just an infant he was already centuries old, frequenting clubs and hooking up with all manners of strangers, but it wasn’t easy to dwell on that with Maryse pointing out cuter and cuter pictures of his boyfriend. “How did Alec get that scar on his eyebrow? I’ve tried asked him before and he always manages to change the subject without answering.”

“Oh, that one? When we first moved to New York, back when Alec was maybe two or three, back when I was still pregnant with Isabelle, there was a cat that lived in the Institute, Church. I honestly don’t know what ever happened to that cat,” Maryse pondered, “but anyway, Alec didn’t really have any other kids his age in the Institute to play with, so he decided to try to play with the cat, but Church was a mean old tom cat, and didn’t take kindly to being harassed by a small toddler, so when Alec tried to pick him up, he took a swing at Alec. You could hear the poor child cry from across the institute.”  
“Oh, the poor thing.” Magnus said.

“It really wasn’t a deep cut.” Maryse began, “His eyebrow has just grown wrong ever since. I don’t even think he remembers the incident, he just knows about it from my stories of it.”  
“Oh, I see, you tell that story to all of the boyfriends now, is that right?” Magnus teased.

“Only the ones I trust.” Maryse quipped back. “Oh, here’s a picture of him sitting at his father’s desk.” She said, pointing to a picture of a five-year-old Alec, sitting at the head’s desk, just barely tall enough to see over the top. “He used to write his own memos in crayon, he’d try to pass them out in the ops room and people would actually take them to humor him.”

“I guess he was born for this job then.” Magnus said, smiling at the thought, he could easily imagine his shadowhunter as a child, trying to act like his too-serious parents and hand out his own memos.  
“I guess he was.” Maryse said, smiling at the memory.

“Mom?”, the rough voice of his boyfriend broke the both of them out of their thoughts.


End file.
